


All I Need is You

by crazyanimelover1289



Series: AkaKuro Week 2017 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week 2017, Date Night, Day One, Decadence, Fluff, He's such a sweetie after the winter cup!, Home, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Loving Akashi, M/M, Normalcy, Post Winter Cup, Protective Akashi Seijuurou, Sickfic, what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyanimelover1289/pseuds/crazyanimelover1289
Summary: Seijuro and Tetsuya have always been the couple that could tackle any challenge; they have tackled Tetsuya's lack of presence, Seijuro's busy schedule, Seijuro's out-of-control split personality, and now they're tackling the long-distance.But when their first date night after two years is interrupted by an unwanted guest, so the two will have to tackle that as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> DAY 1 (April 11*) - High School AkaKuro Day  
> Decadence | Home | Normalcy  
> Bonus: “Welcome back.”
> 
> Day One of AkaKuro Week 2017! I'm so excited to participate in this! (´∇ﾉ｀*)ノ I haven't participated in a shipping week like this in a LONG time, so I'm excited for all 7 days to come around~ (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ
> 
> To give you an idea of the structure of my stories, this (along with Days 2-6) will be lumped together in one cute one-shot storyline~ Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ I really wanted to build their relationship up throughout the week, and I HOPE I can pull it off... if not, fluff and angst will be coming your way anyhow~ °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°
> 
> Please enjoy! (⌒▽⌒)

Kuroko stood over the stove, stirring the soup gently so as not to tear any of the tofu. The tealette yawned, exhausted from basketball practice, mid-terms, and dealing with the situation between him parents.

Kuroko knew he had an abnormally small presence that he – admittedly – took advantage of in order to scare his friends. Kuroko knew he was never intentionally ignored; but his parents deliberately stopped paying attention to him for months on end, because they had a ‘rough day at work’… or at least, his father did. The phantom player hasn’t seen his mother in months. Kuroko wishes he could help his father in some way, so he could sit down and talk to him for a change.

He’ll just make extra soup, so his father won’t have to worry about cooking for a night or two.

Kuroko shook his head, focusing back on his original mission. His date! Kuroko smiled at the mere thought of his boyfriend, who would be showing up within the hour. It’s been two years… their last date was **two** years ago, and Kuroko couldn’t help the little butterflies that fluttered around his stomach as he imagined what the night would be like.

Akashi Seijuro, despite what people believed, was always a gentle lover. They began dating sometime during the beginning of their Teiko days, and it took the couple almost two months to officially kiss, and a year before they consummated their relationship for the first time. Kuroko blushed at the three-year-old memory; they were clumbsy and inexperienced, but Akashi constantly reminded the tealette just how precious the memory was for him.

The point is, they didn’t rush into things, and the two were happy and content with that fact.

The high school boy snuck a glance outside, and was somewhat grateful that it was still raining. That means his partner would be able to enjoy the soup some more.

A buzz pulled the boy out of his head, and he pulled out his cell phone.

‘ _1 Missed Call – 1 Text Messages_ ’

Kuroko furrowed his eyebrows, and checked his phone while gently stirring the soup once again.

**Call from Kagami: “Hey Kuroko, you forgot your umbrella in your rush today, so I took it back to my apartment. Dry off so you don’t get sick, ya hear? See ya around… or not? You tend to just pop up out of nowhere.”**

Kuroko smirked at that; he enjoys scaring his friends and teammates a bit too much. Maybe Akashi has rubbed off on him without him realizing it? Kuroko checked his awaiting text message:

_Akashi to Kuroko:_

_Quite the opposite, really. I enjoy spending time with you, Tetsu-sho._

‘ _Right… we were talking about our plans to spent time together over break… and I never should have told Akashi about where Nigou’s name came from…_ ’ Kuroko shot a message back to Akashi, smiling at the red head’s antics.

_Kuroko to Akashi:_

_Sei, I am sure you have better things on your plate than to worry yourself with me. But I am flattered, nonetheless. Also, I never should have introduced you to Nigou…_

Tetsuya’s smile was instantly wiped off his face as he felt a wave of dizziness hit him full-force. The only occupant in the room heaved a shaky sigh, turning off the stove and moving the pot off the burner with sluggish movements. Kuroko took off the oven mitt as he walked towards the living room.

Kuroko never got the chance to sit down, however, because a second, stronger wave of dizziness washed over his consciousness. Kuroko’s legs turned to mush, and despite his desire to hopefully sleep off his discomfort, his body gave in on itself. He heard his phone buzz in his pocket as his body collapsed, but before he had the chance to answer, he was out cold.

* * *

 

Kuroko felt a cold sensation fall upon his skin, and the teal haired individual opened his eyes slowly, silently grateful that the lights were off. But this wasn’t his room… so where…?

“Tetsuya?” The shadow slowly glanced to where the voice came from, and his eyes locked with a pair of concerned maroon eyes.

“Sei… juro?” Kuroko whispered brokenly, the maroon eyes turned from concerned to relieved.

“Tetsuya… I was so worried. I showed up for our dinner date, and… and you were passed out on the floor, running a fever. Is your head okay?” Akashi asked, taking the now-warm towel off Kuroko’s head, instantly replacing it with a cold one as sooner as Kuroko whimpered in discomfort.

“Seijuro… I… I think I’m fine,” Kuroko flinched as a light was shone in his eyes. As soon as the light appeared, it was gone.

“…okay then… but honestly, Tetsuya… you scared me to death…” Akashi admitted, kissing Kuroko on the forehead, “Get some more rest… I’ll be right here…” Kuroko watched his boyfriend retreat from the tealette’s bedroom, and before he could stop himself, he called out

“Seijuro!” The red head looked at him, and Kuroko blushed as he wrung his bed sheets through his hands, “W-Welcome Home… Seijuro…” The red head smiled, and walked back over to Kuroko.

“Thank you, my love…” Akashi whispered, burying his face into Kuroko’s teal locks before placing a kiss on the crown of the younger’s head.

“Seijuro… c-can I ask… for something?” Akashi pulled back with a concerned look.

“Anything…” Akashi’s concern melted away as Kuroko took a deep breath.

“Would you please stay with me? At least until I fall asleep?” Kuroko asked, his face blushing a deeper shade of red than his current fever-induced flush.

Akashi said nothing, because his actions said more than any combination of words could ever explain. Kuroko smiled gently as Akashi pulled him in, spooning him from behind before he pulled up a blanket. Kuroko snuggled into Akashi's arms, smiling at how normal it felt to cuddle, even after so long... Kuroko missed this.

Kuroko yawned, and as the tides of sleep slowly started to brush him into the oceans of his dreams, he heard his boyfriend speak in a voice, soft as silk and gentle as a summer breeze, “I love you, Kuroko Tetsuya… get well soon, so we can reschedule our date night.”

Kuroko may have not been able to spend the night with his boyfriend like he originally wanted to… but he wouldn’t change the feeling of Akashi’s arms around him for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Day One, COMPLETE! (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ
> 
> I honestly had a difficult time writing for this prompt, not because of the lack of ideas, but because there were SO MANY different routes to go. I have like, 20+ more options I could have chosen from, but I wanted to start my collection of one-shots with a merry little preview on what their relationship is like now that all the craziness of the Winter Cup is over.
> 
> Honestly, I was torn between a happy vs. sad story, but I REALLY didn't feel like starting the week with sadness... so you got fluff instead! (ノ^∇^)
> 
> I enjoy the feedback, so feel free to K/C/B! But please don't be too harsh... this is not beta'd and it's my first official story for KnB and AkaKuro. (⸝⸝•́દ•̀⸝⸝)


End file.
